During lithography processing on a semiconductor wafer, a mask is used to transfer a pattern to a photoresist formed on the semiconductor wafer. For example, the pattern is formed in the mask and light passes through portions of the mask comprising the pattern. The photoresist is light sensitive such that the light passing through the mask transfers the pattern to the photoresist. Depending upon the type of photoresist used (positive or negative), the portions of the photoresist exposed to light become more or less soluble to a developer solution. In this way, the pattern (or a negative of the pattern) is transferred to the photoresist to create a patterned photoresist. An etching process or a material deposition process is performed through the patterned photoresist to either etch or form material on a layer of the semiconductor wafer over which the patterned photoresist is situated. After the lithography processing is complete, the patterned photoresist is removed from the semiconductor wafer.